


A Night In

by ViaDylann



Series: 1D: One Shot Collection [2]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clowns, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Scared!Harry, larry - Freeform, movie, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaDylann/pseuds/ViaDylann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry has a night in, so Louis decides to put in a scary movie. What Louis doesn't know, is that Harry is deathly afraid of clowns. Thing is, Harry doesn't want to ruin the night for Louis, so he sticks it out anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> I realized these one shots should have been put under a collection and not a series but I don't feel like changing it so whatever lol. I hope you like these!  
> Happy Reading!  
> -Via

It's just another stormy night in London for Louis and Harry. It's also quite early in the night, so the boyfriends decide to have a night in. They decide on watching a film in their quaint, yet beautiful flat. 

"What movie do you want to watch, Haz?" Louis asked as he gathered up drinks, a duvet and some popcorn for the two to share. 

"Anything you want, Lou!" Harry called as he stalked out of their room wearing a grey onesie. 

When Harry was in Louis' sight, he went up for a kiss as louis smiled and shook his head a bit. The kiss was short and sweet and before Harry could plop himself down in the sofa, Louis gave him one more because how could he not? Harry was too adorable for his own good and Louis needed to remind his baby of his love for the younger boy. Louis put the bowl of popcorn on their sleek black coffee table with their drinks, and put the movie in before snuggling up to Harry on he couch, under the maroon duvet and hitting the play button. 

"What movie did you put in?" Harry question as he slid his body down the couch a bit and rested his head on Louis' shoulder. 

"The new scary one I really wanted to see that I got Niall to lend to me." Harry stilled and went tense at the words because Harry knew exactly which film Louis referred to. It was the one he'd hoped Louis wouldn't get, because that movie had clowns in it and the lad was most definitely afraid of clowns. 

"Is that movie alright? We can watch a happier one or summat?" Harry knew how badly Louis wanted to watch that film and as he looked up at Louis' slightly hopeful eyes, he figured he would try to bare through it because he would do anything for the older lad, even if it meant getting scared. 

"No, no, it's fine!" 

Louis beamed at that and hit the play button as Harry bit his lip in nervousness. The movie wasn't too bad so far. Harry did get scared a few times, but there weren't any clowns yet. Harry was starting to think that Louis put in a different movie than the one he was thinking about and that calmed him down a bit. However, Harry let his guard down too early because he was snapped out of his thoughts by the creepy looking clown on the screen. The younger lad jumped and grabbed tightly to Louis' arm with a whimper while hiding his face. The boy was right scared. Louis used his free hand to run his fingers through Harry's hair. 

"It's alright, Hazzy. It's just a movie, Love." He whispered to his boy. 

Harry just nodded and snuggled a bit more into Louis. When Harry mustered up enough bravery, with Louis' fingers still soothingly in his hair, he peeked out at the screen, only to be met by the sight of a group of clowns trying to capture some lady. With that, Harry jumped off the couch, ran into their room and and curled up with Louis' pillow as his tears began to fall. Harry's heart was hammering and his body was shaking so badly that anyone would have thought he was having a seizure. Within seconds, Louis came running into the room. When he saw the state Harry was in, he climbed into the bed, long forgetting the movie. 

"Harry?" Louis whispered to the frightened boy. 

"Don't hurt me!" Was all Harry could whimper through his sobs, not realizing who was actually next to him. 

"It's Louis, Hazz, it's Boobear. What's wrong, Love? What's got you so scared?" He asked, gently pulling the pillow away from Harry's face so the lad could see him. 

"Lou?" Harry questioned as he abandoned the pillow in favor of Louis. 

"Yeah, Babe. It's me." He soothed "can you tell me what happened?" Louis gently asked the still crying boy as he held his body to his. 

"Th-there were c-clowns and I-I d-don't like them," the curly-haired boy sniffled "they sc-scare me L-Lou. I was gonna w-watch the movie cause you wanted to really b-bad but it was too s-scary." He explained, nuzzling his head into Louis' neck. 

"Oh,Hazz! My poor Hazza!" Louis pulled Harry away from him a bit so he could look into his eyes and kiss his forehead before continuing. "You didn't have to do that, Love. You don't have to watch a film if it scares you too much just because I wanted to. I wouldn't have minded putting on a different one!" 

Harry looked down then back up to Louis, now criss-cross in front of Louis, who was holding his face and thumbing at his cheeks.  
"I know, but I know how l-long you've wanted to see it so I just-

Harry was cut off by a particularly loud rumble of thunder which caught him off guard, scaring him further. Before Louis could react, Harry was in his lap, wrapped around him like a Koala and shaking harder than before. 

"Shhh, Babe, it's just a little thunder. I'm right here!" Louis smoothed his hand up and down Harry's back. 

"Don't let them hurt me!" Harry whispered with his eyes squeezed shut. 

"I'd never let anyone or anything hurt you, not as long as I'm alive."

The boyfriends spent the rest of the night in bed, cuddling under the duvet that Louis had gotten from the couch. When Harry was fully calm, and not worried that a clown would climb through their window or break into the house to kill him, he was exhausted. So with a mumbled "G'night, Lou. I love you." The boy fell asleep curled up to Louis who kissed his temple and whispered that he loved him too.


End file.
